The present invention is generally related to medical devices and apparatus. In particular, the invention provides systems and methods for delivering a pressure equalization tube to a tympanic membrane of an ear.
Otitis media is among the most common diagnoses made by pediatricians. A majority of children may have at least one episode of otitis media (“earache”) prior to their third birthday. Otitis media is often caused by an inability of the eustachian tube to drain fluid from the middle ear. Otitis media is often treated with antibiotics.
A significant number of children exhibit recurrent episodes of otitis media and/or otitis media with effusion. Treatment of these more severe cases often involves the placement of a tympanostomy tube through the tympanic membrane to provide adequate drainage of the middle ear and reduce the likelihood of future infections. Tympanostomy tubes provide fluid communication between the middle and outer ear (e.g., pressure equalization) and typically fall out spontaneously within about a year of placement. Tympanostomy tube placement is among the most frequent surgical procedures performed in the pediatric population. It has been estimated that more than a million tympanostomy tubes may be placed each year, with typical patients being between about 18 months and 7 years of age at the time of the procedure.
Tympanostomy tube placement is typically performed in an out-patient surgery setting under general anesthesia. The physician typically first examines the external auditory canal and tympanic membrane under microscopic visualization through a hand-held conical shaped speculum. The physician then makes an incision in the tympanic membrane (a “myringotomy”), typically using a standard, small profile scalpel which the physician advances through the conical speculum. In many cases, the physician will then place the tympanostomy tube through the tympanic membrane, typically using a basic tool for holding and advancing the tube into the myringotomy. The physician may then pass a suction device through the tube, into the middle ear, to aspirate fluid/effusion from the middle ear.
A wide variety of tympanostomy tubes is commercially available, and a still wider variety of other tubes has been proposed. Systems have also been proposed to both perform the myringotomy and deploy the tympanostomy tube with a single treatment assembly. In recent years, more complex and expensive systems have been proposed for diagnosis or treatment of the tissues of the ear, including systems using laser energy for forming a myringotomy, video systems for imaging of the ear canal, and the like. These various proposed alternatives for tympanostomy tubes and tube placement systems have met with varying degrees of acceptance. Some proposed alternatives have been overly complex, overly expensive and/or ineffective. Thus, have primarily used standard tubes and tube placement procedures and devices.
A standard tympanostomy tube placement procedure is both effective and quite safe. Nonetheless, further improvements would be desirable. For example, the standard tube placement procedure described above requires multiple tools (speculum, scalpel, tube placement device) and usually requires the patient to be under general anesthesia. Tympanostomy tube placement error can occur due to using multiple operator-performed steps and devices, and/or patient movement. The likelihood of error is increased when operating on young children under local anesthesia, as they often find it difficult to remain in a stationary position for an extended period of time.
One disadvantage of currently available tube placement methods is that the tympanostomy tubes may fall out of the tympanic membrane sooner than would be ideal. This may be due to the fact that the myringotomy must be made large enough to allow the distal flange on a standard tympanostomy tube to pass through it, and thus the typical myringotomy may be larger than ideal for holding the tube in place.
Another disadvantage of currently available tube placement methods is that the myringotomy needed to insert the tympanostomy tube is relatively large and may cause increased scaring during the healing process.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved devices, systems, and methods for delivering a pressure equalization tube to a tympanic membrane. It would generally be beneficial if these improvements facilitated tympanostomy tube placement without requiring multiple devices and operator-performed steps. At least some of these advantages may be provided by the embodiments described herein.